


A Bloody Smile

by Cinlat



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dirty Fighting, Fist Fights, Force Training, Tumblr Prompt, basically just one long action scene, bloody nose, literature from art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: Fynta has graduated through the ranks of Sith and Jedi to fight Senya in preparation for the next time she faces Arcann. Though older, Senya has no intention of going easy on the Mandalorian, and plans to make her earn every inch of ground gained.





	A Bloody Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 593  
> Artwork by Dingoat on Tumblr

Fynta’s head snapped back, blinding pain shot through her skull and clouded her vision. A second later, she felt water splash into an open mouth. Fynta blinked up at the darkening sky only to have her vision hampered by flashes of lightning. Thunder rumbled in the distance, signifying the approach of the wet season.

“You’re distracted,” Senya accused as she circled. “I could have killed you three times over.”

Fynta snarled and pushed to her feet. Her lips stung and she could no longer breath through her nose, but she’d be damned if the former Knight gleaned any indication of how bad that last punch had hurt. “I’m just wearing you down,” Fynta replied, dropping into a crouch. She was pleased by how little her words slurred.

“You should never sacrifice your own well being to gain the upper hand.” Senya moved so fast that Fynta barely scrambled out of the way. It gave her a rare opening.

Ducking the next blow, Fynta rammed her shoulder into Senya’s ribs, expecting her to tumble under the assault. The woman sighed when Fynta bounced off, barely keeping her feet. _Well shab_ , she thought.

Putting as much scorn into her tone as she could manage through a nasally voice, Fynta pointed at the woman. “You cheated. You said no Force abilities.” Fynta winced and wished that she’d kept her mouth shut.

A bright red flash renewed the pounding in Fynta’s head, and her anger burned over when she realized that the chakaar had slapped her. Not only that, but backhanded her like some barely whelped akk pup. “Do you think Arcann will play fair?” Senya scowled, though she never raised her voice. Somehow, it just carried over the wind, which infuriated Fynta all the more.

Fynta dropped to the ground and kicked at Senya’s shins when the Knight advanced again. The older woman turned a complete somersault, landing nimbly behind Fynta. The blow came from nowhere, and Fynta found herself back in the mud at the same time that the sky opened. There was no gradual lead in, only the sudden pounding of heavy rain on her back.

Fynta scrambled back to her feet, forcing her eyes to focus when a bolt of lightning split the sky overhead. She chose that moment to lunge, fully expecting to be struck down. The breath left Fynta’s lunge when she connected with Senya’s waist, toppling them both. That stunned second was enough for the Knight to regain her advantage.

Suddenly, Fynta was drowning. She coughed up the liquid copper blocking her airway and tried to double into a dry heave. Senya’s knees blocked her path, forcing Fynta onto her back where she couldn’t clear her throat. “Fight it.” Senya’s voice crawled through Fynta’s mind. “Find the way out.”

In an act of desperation, Fynta brought her knee up, ramming it into Senya’s ribs until the woman leapt away. Fynta didn’t remember getting to her knees or burying her face in the mud. All she knew was that she could breathe, and everything hurt.

Sturdy hands wrapped around Fynta’s arms and hauled her upright. “The storm is getting pretty bad, sir,” one of her soldiers hedged. “And, you need a medic.”

Senya lifted a dark eyebrow in a challenge that Fynta didn’t dare shirk. Shaking the man’s hands off her, Fynta spat a glob of blood into the dirt. “Here that, Senya? He says the storm’s getting bad.” Bending her knees, Fynta shoved sodden bangs out of her face and offered her foe a bloody smile. “Let’s finish this.”


End file.
